


And Maybe You Are My Thing Now

by ninchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Bottom Bang Chan, Bottom Seo Changbin, Bruises, But he's still in charge of course, Chan loves pain, Changbin in subspace, Changbin is desperate, Choking, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crying, Doggy Style, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Face-Sitting, I'm proud of it pls give it a chance, Kinda, M/M, Messy, Mild Humiliation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Pet Names, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rules, Safewords, Spanking, Strength Kink, Tattoos, Tears, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, Top Seo Changbin, Yes this over 10000 words of pure smut, but only briefly, but they are safe, giving and receiving, lots of teasing, sub changbin, tattooed Chan, to touch Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: “You want to touch this, baby?”, he grazes his own fingers across his shoulder, where he knows the ink shines stark against his skin. “Want to touch and kiss and lick your tattooed Channie?”His. Despite Changbin’s fixation on the tattoo that word is what dances around in his head.“’m yours.”, Changbin’s voice is low, shy even, and Chan is melting for it. “And I wanna touch you so bad.”“Only good boys are allowed to touch.”OrChan has a huge tattoo all of a sudden and Changbin needs to touch it, to feel whole again.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, bang chan/ seo changbin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 368





	And Maybe You Are My Thing Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I can write 14000 words of pure sex in two days, but a 5000 word assignment for uni takes me weeks. 
> 
> What the hell brain?

“What the hell, Chan?” The words rip the air apart like sharp daggers.

Changbin is just coming back to their shared hotel room after a late-night workout, still wondering why Chan didn’t want to go with him in the first place.

The answer is standing right in front of Changbin, back turned towards him, stark naked with only a towel wrapped around his hips, hair still wet from showering recently. 

That would be nothing from the ordinary, if Chan really would be _stark _naked. Which he wasn’t to be precise.

Where normally pale skin, scattered with a few stray freckles, splays over his back, black lines are decorating the skin, reaching from just above Chan’s tailbone, up and even over his broad shoulders.

Still standing in the doorway, the door clicking shut behind him, Changbin takes in the artwork on Chan’s back.

It is clearly done by an outstanding artist, motives not just slapped onto the skin, but incorporated into what is given, moving around small moles, dipping in where muscles bulge under the skin.

There is a certain contrast in the whole work. Between strong black lines, grey shadows and white highlights. Between the dragon, snaking over Chan’s shoulder, face not visible to Changbin, and the flowers surrounding it. He could make out cherry blossom and lily petals, roses and peonies, so _feminine _on a broad muscular body like Chan's, yet incredibly fitting.

After a few seconds of Changbin staring at Chan’s back, the older turns around.

“Changbin,”, he begins. “I thought you would take a bit longer at the gym…”

“_What the actual hell_?”, Changbin repeats his earlier question. “Is that _real_?”

Changbin is trying to make sense of it. Maybe it could be a new fashion thing from their stylists, like crop tops, piercings, like scratches and wounds. But why would they put a huge fake tattoo on Chan’s back, when their next showcase would only be in a few days? And how could it survive the shower Chan so obviously just took?

Then things begin to make sense to Changbin. How Chan hadn’t accompanied him to the gym in weeks. How he suddenly always wears big jackets and shirts during performances. How a few weeks ago he winced during their dance practice and said _he hurt his back_.

“Y-you haven’t seen yet?” As if Chan hadn’t done his utmost best at trying to keep this a secret. As if he didn’t try and avoid any skinship, any clothing that could reveal his tattoo.

“What. The. Hell.” Changbin pauses dramatically between each word. Chan. Rule-following, years-as-a-trainee does-no-evil Chan gets a _huge _backpiece.

“You good mate? You’re kinda stuck…” Chan’s eyes twinkle as he smiles, hoping that Changbin wouldn’t go out screaming to everyone about this. He knows the other would never, but the way Changbin is frozen in the doorway makes him scared he could turn around and storm out at any second.

“_When_? Do _they _know? What the hell, Chan, why didn’t you tell me sooner?” A plethora of questions just falls from Changbin’s lips, voice pulling high in confusion.

“Like a month ago? When we had the shoot in LA…”, Chan sounds a bit embarrassed when Changbin finally moves and walks around him, taking a close-up view of his tattoo and touching his back _ever _so slightly. It might burn up Chan’s complete body in goosebumps. “They noticed it like the next day. It was like hell broke loose but there’s not much they can do now, is there? Lasering would take too long, so they decided to just hide it.”

That sounds reasonable. Somewhere in his head Changbin imagines the reactions of their manager and stylist, screaming at Chan but ultimately having to accept what he did.

“And why didn’t you tell me?” Hurt is evident in Changbin’s voice.

“They told me I can’t tell the members, so I didn’t… Except Felix and Hyunjin, because they saw it at some point.” Chan doesn’t only feel naked under Changbin’s thorough gaze, no, he feels stripped of skin and muscle to the very core, body hot and cold at the same time.

Changbin is hurt. He feels hurt and betrayed that Chan didn’t tell him. Wasn’t their friendship a _bit _deeper than the others, with Chan randomly climbing into his bed at the dorm to cuddle. With them watching stupid sappy shows and suppressing tears together. The teasing Chan puts him through, more than with the others.

On top of that he knows very well that Changbin adores tattoos. That he loves people with tattoos and people who make them. He knows and he chose to not tell him. That _hurts_.

After a minute of silence, that seems to stretch out a tad too long, Chan turns around again, trying to make sense of Changbin not saying anything.

The view on his face is that of hurt, brows furrowed and lips worried between his teeth, gaze unfocused as if lost in deep thought.

“Don’t you like it?” Chan’s voice is now silent, barely more than a whisper, yet still incredibly loud in the hotel room.

As if Chan slaps him in the face, Changbin raises his head to look him in the eyes, every bit of hurt now making place for anger and disappointment.

Changbin suddenly feels the need to scream at Chan, to push him and make it clear that he wants to know these things, that he has a _right _to know. Like a punch to the gut he realizes it: Changbin has no right, no entitlement that Chan tells him _anything_.

Sour pain bubbles in his stomach as he tries to steady his voice and walk to the bathroom without swaying.

“I’m taking a shower.” Are Changbin’s words, as he looks back at Chan once more, before entering the bathroom.

Chan’s fear of having hurt his friend, _his Binnie_, melt away in seconds when he gets a glance at the very obvious tent in Changbin’s gym shorts.

_Actually not that mad, huh._

Even after the door is locked behind him, Changbin can feel Chan’s presence in the other room. He can’t get the images out his head, Chan with a tattoo, a fucking big and beautiful tattoo.

Now there was really no denying it anymore. Chan has always been unbelievably attractive, everyone with vision can see that, but with that tattoo he suddenly looks like the prettiest person Changbin has ever laid eyes upon. Every thought in his head now runs into one direction only: _Channie_.

Changbin is overwhelmed with disgust at himself when he pulls his shorts down and palms at his semi. How could the view of Chan do that to him all of a sudden? All because of some ink under his skin?

It’s not like he never thought about his friend in that way. He thinks about him a bit _too much_ in that way, but now it seems that he will never be able to think of anything else again.

Annoyed at himself he wraps his hand around his length, pulling slightly up and down to at least get some relieve. Maybe a quick job in the shower will calm his mind? He knows that it won’t, but it’s still a better option, than having his dick hard for the rest of the night.

“You really shouldn’t get off right now.” Chan’s voice echoes through the closed door, as if he is leaning right against it.

Changbin’s heart drops, just like his dick in his hand. How would he know that? And if he knew why would he even care? Everyone gets off in the shower once in a while.

“I saw you. You were hard by only seeing my tattoo.”, Chan’s chuckle is audible, even through the door. “I have the same problem, you know? So maybe you should _not_ get off in the shower right now.”

_The same problem_. Changbin doesn’t dare to believe in his hopes for what Chan is implying. Something in the leader’s words however stick with him. He leaves his now flaccid dick hanging and quickly storms into the shower.

At the sound of the water turning on, Chan smiles to himself. Maybe finally Changbin caught on to one of his advances. And maybe if he’s lucky, Changbin has not only caught on but will also _get on_ with it.

If in hopes or in desperation, Chan doesn’t even know himself, he roams his suitcase for a familiar bottle of lube and a condom, storing it under his pillow, _just in case_.

Just for the fucks of hit he doesn’t put on a shirt, doesn’t even exchange the towel for some shorts, and lies down on the bed on his stomach. Effectively making the first view Changbin will get when coming out of the bathroom, his inked back.

During the shower, tiredness from his workout settles in Changbin’s muscles, yet he somehow feels more energized than ever, like electricity is surging through his body.

He cleans himself thoroughly, probably more than he needs to, but wants to make sure he is fresh, for whatever might or might not happen. It can’t hurt to be thorough after all.

Deciding his gym wear is a bit too disgusting to put on again, he mimics Chan in wrapping the towel around his middle, before unlocking the door and stepping into the hotel room, cold air hitting him and making him shiver.

Chan tries his best to stay unbothered when he hears the door to the ensuite open and can feel a swell of humid air flow into the room. He tries to concentrate on his very important phone game and not budge under the fiery view he feels burning on his back. If this is supposed to go like he wants to, he needs to be his best unfazed self.

Changbin watches the scene intently for a few moments, Chan perked on his elbows on his stomach, typing on his phone and ignoring him. His eyes of course fall on the tattoo again and he wants to finally give it a good look. Not for Chan’s ego, not for his need to touch him, he actually wants to see the craftsmanship behind it again. Or so he tells himself.

So, without even looking at his suitcase to put some clothes on, he throws himself on the space next to Chan and lays on his side, perfect place to make out even the thinnest black line on Chan’s back.

Before Changbin knows it, he is extending his arm to trace a finger along a particular delicate petal, getting stopped mid-movement by Chan, who whips around and is now trapping Changbin’s hand in his own.

“What do you think you are doing?” Chan’s voice is made up of pure and rich darkness, smooth as it coats Changbin’s brain in some sort of daze. His hand stays squeezed around Changbin’s and he’s not letting go anytime soon.

“Wha… I wanted to finally really look at your tattoo?” It comes out as a question, no coherent sentence building in Changbin’s brain with his hand in Chan’s and piercing eyes looking right into his soul.

“Finally?” The tone in Chan’s voice doesn’t falter in the slightest, making Changbin’s head spin in a hot mix of feelings.

“Y-yeah, finally-y.” Why is Changbin stuttering all of a sudden? Fast raps pose no problem but under Chan’s steady gaze his brain seems to overheat quickly.

“So you feel like you deserve that? Deserve to touch me?”, Chan has a devilish smile on his lips, mouth curling up with a small chuckle as he looks at Changbin’s face, trapped in a shocked stare. “Answer when your leader asks you something.”

Changbin never knew he was into this sort of powerplay, didn’t know that orders like that would arouse him, but he has to bite his tongue and swallow a needy whine down his throat, after processing Chan’s words.

Their bodies are mere inches apart and Chan must feel the hotness radiating from Changbin, must realize what he is doing to him, right?

“I-I’m sorry…”, Changbin can’t believe his words. Why is he apologizing, when he does have no reason to do so? Something in Chan’s aura makes him feel small and like he has done something incredibly wrong and needs to make up for it. “I never saw such a well made tattoo up close and I wanted-“

Chan cuts him off, satisfied with how on edge the other is because of him.

“You wanted to touch me just like that. Not even ask before?” A rhetorical question. At this point he only wants to see how riled up Changbin can get from just Chan’s words. Defeatedly, Changbin nods.

Chan knows, that his next works could very well break their friendship if he misread the situation completely. Based on Changbin completely transfixed on him and the obvious outline of his hard-on under the towel, he decides it’s worth to take the risk.

“Only good boys are allowed to touch.”

As if time just stops for a second Changbin’s breath hitches and his heart drops momentarily. He doesn’t know why he feels so vulnerable and tiny under Chan’s gaze and why he just wants to lean in and close those few centimeters between their lips. _But only good boys can touch_.

“I-“, He begins, voice not more than a whisper and shaking with arousal. “I want to be good. I c-can be good. Channie, please… I can be good.”

His plead pulls a groan from Chan’s lips, deep and raspy and Changbin wants to hear it for the rest of his life. Before he can do anything more though, Chan’s hand leaves the tight grip around his and he disappears from Changbin’s side to stand next to the bed.

“So cute.”, Chan coos. “How about you prove it to me?”

He licks his own lips tentatively, seeing Changbin twitch under his towel only from that and it does things to Chan, making him burn up in pleasure.

“How?” A simple question, Changbin would do everything Chan could ask of him in this state, but Chan takes his sweet time to think about it.

Changbin is nearly over it, his cock already incredibly hard and he wants for Chan to touch him, or for him to touch Chan, but nothing is happening and it feels like he is _dying _slowly.

“Put that towel away.” Chan orders after what feels like an eternity.

Despite the towel not hiding anything it feels like a last barrier between them and breaking it would seal a dangerous deal between them. With shaking hands Changbin decides that even if this deal would ruin him, in this moment he would do everything for Chan.

So he slowly untucks the fabric, pushes his hips up and slides the towel out, throwing it on the floor after.

Chan drinks in the view, grazing his eyes down from Changbin’s broad shoulders and strong arms, over a toned yet soft looking chest to where his cock curls up and lays hard next to the black curls of his happy trail.

He stops there, memorizing the blush colour of Changbin’s tip, the way the skin is pulled tight over his balls, before he pries his eyes upwards again.

Changbin is looking back at him awaiting, blushing under the intense stare and mouth parted with quick pants leaving his lips.

“You’re really beautiful, Binnie…” Chan pants, palming his own erection through the fabric of the towel but deliberately not pulling it off. This might be his only night with Changbin, so he will not ruin it with premature urges.

Impossibly, Changbin blushes even deeper at that, averts his gaze to the side and reaches for his own abandoned length.

“What are you doing?”, Back to a composed and dark voice, Chan puts on the best annoyed face he can at that moment. “Only good boys can touch, remember? And look at me when I speak with you.”

Without hesitation Changbin turns to look at him, following the order despite feeling embarrassed at laying completely bare in front of Chan. At least he can see that the other is equally aroused by the situation.

“I’m sorry.” He says under his breath, pulling his hand away from where it is clutched around his erection. Chan cocks his head to the side arching a brow.

“I’m sorry who?” He is close to Changbin again after a second, pulling his face to him by the chin, breathing in the same air.

Chan can feel Changbin tense under him at the realization, eyes growing wide in fear of not being _good_.

“I-I’m sorry, Chan. So sorry, Channie…” He sounds close to sobbing, feels like he is ruining this whole thing all because of Chan’s hand on his chin and the challenging smile on his lips. While Changbin hates sounding like that, Chan revels in it.

“For next time we will have to think about titles, but for now I am pleased.”

_Next time. _Chan feels brave even thinking about the possibility of this happening again and again. Hell, nothing even happened yet, but he wants to do it over and over.

Changbin can’t hold back a whine at that, body pushing up on its own accord in the direction of Chan. Despite their faces mere inches apart he wants more, wants closer.

It should feel weird, should worry him at how easy he opens his everything to Chan. Channie, his best friend, his _leader_. This will change everything between them and he can’t even begin to care, because never before has he felt this _alive_.

Suddenly he is left again, coldness hitting were Chan had breathed hot air only seconds earlier. An involuntary whine leaves Changbin as he leans forward trying to get closer to Chan, who stands next to the bed again.

“What is it, Binnie? What do you want?” Chan’s voice has a sweetness to it and it fills Changbin’s ears with fake promises of praise and reward.

The answer is plain and simple, but for Changbin it feels like a huge task to get it out. “You.”

Chan smiles at that, his real dimply smile and not the teasing one from before.

“You will, baby. Be good and I will give you my all.”, Chan’s voice soothes the burning fear of doing something wrong in Changbin’s chest. He nods and smiles back at Chan who stands tall over him at the end of the bed. “How about you spread your legs for me? I want to see all of my little Binnie.”

Blood shoots into Changbin’s face at the nickname and the task at hand. Never had he been prompted to present himself like that. His mouth feels drained of all liquids as he slowly opens his legs for Chan, bending his knees to press his hip off the bed.

For a split second he is too scared to look at Chan and to see his reaction. Hot tears shoot in his eyes and only the smallest moan from Chan is what makes him look up.

It takes a second for his vision to clear up and to take in Chan’s face. For once Chan’s skin is flushed pink and his tongue pokes through his lips, looking at Changbin as if he is something to eat.

“_Fuck_.”, Chan hums the word in his caramel voice. “You are so gorgeous. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Changbin lowers his hips again, legs still open for Chan to see everything, as a sob leaves his lips. Chan looks up at that, worry washing over him that he somehow went too far, that after all this wasn’t what Changbin wanted.

A look at Changbin’s cock leaking precum onto his smooth stomach and his face scrunched up in pleasure tells him differently but Chan needs to make sure either way.

He quickly crosses the distance between them, softly laying his hand on Changbin’s cheek. It feels as if electricity soars between them at this first _real _touch Chan grants Changbin.

“Hey, Binnie…” Chan’s voice is soft all of a sudden. “You okay? This is not too much is it?”

Changbin quickly shakes his head but a sob wretches through him again.

“I-I-…” as if his speech has left him completely, he doesn't manage to get anything out.

“Have you ever done something like this?” Chan has cold sweat running down his back all of a sudden. If this was Changbin’s first time he should’ve gone about it _very _differently.

“What-what do y-you mean?” Changbin’s voice is shaking beyond belief, volume barely audible if Chan wasn’t right in front of his face.

“Have you ever done this with a man?” At least he wouldn’t be Changbin’s _first _first. They talked about first times with girls before and he remembers Changbin’s story vividly.

Chan has never been more relieved about Changbin shaking his head.

“Yes… well no?”, Changbin says after a few more seconds, now making Chan look at him in question. “I’ve had sex with men, but it never felt like this. I never felt like crying before and never wanted someone so much.”

_Oh. _

“Do you like it?” Chan asks immediately. Somewhere along the way he forgot that not everyone likes dominance or being submissive.

Nodding feels like the most daring thing Changbin’s ever done in his life. “I think…” It’s not more than a whisper.

Chan can see the fear and respect in Changbin’s eyes, and he knows the only cure to it. So he climbs on the bed and straddles Changbin, lacing their fingers together as he bows down.

He can’t shake this part of him completely, so he takes Changbin’s hands in his and pushes them over his head, pinning him down completely.

Changbin whimpers at that but it is swallowed by a pair of plush lips on his. It’s different than the kisses he’s had before. Behind every move of their lips, every tug of skin on skin is a hunger that they never felt before, but now more than ever, all-consuming.

Despite Chan’s intention to calm Changbin, the kiss becomes heated quickly and soon he is sucking Changbin’s lip between his teeth, the other quickly opening up his mouth to let Chan explore.

Changbin moans at the first contact of their tongues. After not being touched, only watched, for what felt like eternity, being kissed and held down by Chan feels like too much, like every pore in his body is wide awake and _feeling_.

His hands go limb where they are intertwined with Chan’s and the older takes it as an opportunity to wrap one of his hands around Changbin’s wrists, keeping them where they are.

Chan let’s the fingers of his other hand trickle down Changbin’s arms slowly, stopping when they reach one of his biceps and without warning he presses down, knowing that the abs would be hurting from Changbin’s earlier workout.

A loud moan escapes Changbin, separating them where they are licking and sucking and biting each other’s tongue. A line of spit connects them and it gives Chan an idea. He will really find out about anything and everything Changbin likes this night.

“Open up.” He whispers and Changbin complies immediately, opening his lips and poking his tongue out. It makes Chan wonder how the other never experienced this submissive side of himself, seeing as he complies so easily to everything Chan prompts.

He collects saliva in his mouth and keeps stimulating Changbin by pressing into his biceps, until he feels he has enough spit collected.

Chan retracts his head to look Changbin straight in the eyes as he opens his mouth and pushes his tongue out. The liquid runs down his tongue slowly and collects at the tip for a second, before an obscenely big bead of spit drips down into Changbin’s mouth landing on his tongue.

Thankfully Chan is looking at Changbin’s eyes or he would’ve missed how they roll back into his head upon impact.

With Chan on his lap, putting delicious pressure onto his painfully hard dick and him _spitting _in Changbin’s mouth, the younger comes, bucking his hips into Chan and moaning his name repeatedly.

Chan keeps Changbin’s hands trapped as he rides it out, letting him rut his hips against his ass and release spurts into the towel that’s still separating them.

He says his name, trying to get Changbin’s attention back but the other is far far gone, where he doesn’t hear Chan, drowning in pleasure and warmth.

After a while Changbin’s breathing evens out and his eyes regain focus. Chan is still caging him under his body when he comes back, not ready to give up his dominant stance because maybe, _just maybe _Changbin would want to continue.

“Welcome back, little one.” He whispers against Changbin’s lips and catches him in another breathtaking kiss, feeling up on the incredible wetness in his mouth. He parts after a few seconds, when he feels the other writhe beneath him.

“What the ever-loving _fuck _was that?” Changbin’s voice is breathless and raspy, so fucked out and Chan didn’t even touch him below his shoulders yet. He takes it as a compliment.

Mouthing kisses on Changbin’s face Chan tries to explain. “That happens when you receive intense pleasure. I never had a partner who went there, how was it?”

He chooses not to label it, subspace might be too much of a stretch given their current situation, but Chan knows nevertheless.

“Felt like I’m on drugs to be honest. Felt like I was swimming and you were everywhere all around me, Channie.” Changbin smiles and can also feel Chan smile against his face, where he is still peppering kisses.

After a few more minutes of pure bliss Chan sits back, much to the dismay of Changbin, and reaches for the water bottle on his nightstand. He takes a few sips himself and then hands it to Changbin, who takes it with shaking hands, due to them having been held above his head for so long.

Chan guides him and then puts the bottle back, looking at Changbin longingly. His hair is a damp mess on his head and his lips swollen from kissing. He looks gorgeous like that, Chan thinks.

“Channie…”, Changbin’s voice takes Chan by surprise. “Kiss me again please.”

The older is quick to comply, leaning down and kissing Changbin softly. Under him, Changbin tries to deepen their movements, licking against Chan’s lips and the older can feel him hardening up again under him. Too soon for Changbin’s liking, Chan pulls away.

“Getting brave now?”, There it is again. That deep voice that makes goosebumps rise all over Changbin. “I don’t think you earned the right to touch me, right Binnie? And coming without permission…”

Chan leaves the sentence hanging, basking in how Changbin’s eyes widen and his mouth opens in realization. A smug smile appears on his lips when a small moan comes out of Changbin.

“I’m so sorry.”, pure honesty in Changbin’s words. “Fuck, Channie, I totally forgot. I’ll be good now I promise.”

It feels as if something breaks in Changbin at Chan being disappointed in him. It breaks and the only way of repairing it is making Chan happy.

“We’ll have to teach you, so you’ll never forget your promises again.” Chan stands up at that and turns his back to Changbin, tattoo on full display.

Changbin whines deep in his throat, sound coming out ragged and fucked out and all he wants to do is jump up and leave kisses all over Chan’s back. He knows better than to follow his urges.

Untying his towel Chan lets it slide to the ground, revealing his body completely to Changbin and earning another small moan. He pumps himself a few times, getting back to full hardness, before turning around.

It feels like Changbin has never seen another person naked. Chan standing in front of him like that, illuminated by the lights behind him like there’s a halo around him. When Changbin’s gaze drops to where Chan’s hand is still around his dick an embarrassingly loud moan leaves him. Of course, even his dick is pretty.

He’s not only pretty but also rather big and it makes Changbin shudder in anticipation of how Chan would feel inside of him. Hopefully he will find out soon.

“Get on your hands and knees for me.” Chan’s order leaves no room for Changbin to mess up, so he complies immediately turning around and looking at Chan.

The view gives Chan shudders, Changbin so obedient in front of him, ass spread open in the position and accepting _anything _Chan would give him. Giving himself a few more strokes he turns to the younger.

“You know you can always tell me to stop, Binnie. Use colours. Green if all is good, yellow if you’re uncomfortable and red if I need to stop immediately. If I ask you for colours and you don’t answer that equals red for me.”

Chan’s words send shivers down Changbin’s spine. He had heard of things like safewords before, but he would’ve never imagined having to use them himself. Now it makes him all the more excitement for what worlds Chan could open up to him.

“O-okay.” He accepts Chan’s conditions.

“Colour?”

“Green, so fucking green. Chan, _please_.” He doesn’t know what he’s pleading for, but he can’t stop the words. It makes Chan feel sympathetic for him for a second, before he remembers what he’s about to do.

He kneels next to Changbin on the bed, his dick bobbing up and down at the movement and lightly touching Changbin’s side. It makes Chan hiss at the sudden touch and Changbin moan at the thought of Chan’s length _so close_.

Chan rests a hand on the small of Changbin’s back steadying him and reaches his other over Changbin’s ass, grazing his fingers over the soft skin ever so slightly.

Shuddering Changbin rips his head up, now painfully aware of what is going to happen.

“I won’t let you count today, we’ll just find out how much you can take.” Chan bites his lip, trying to calm his raging mind and not get too worked up already. The night is still young after all.

When the first spank hits, Changbin’s whole body jolts forward and he lets out a breathless gasp.

Chan lets the feeling sink in as he watches redness surface where his hand hit. He’s ready to stop any second at Changbin’s word but instead of what he expects, he gets a moan urging him on.

Of course, his beautiful Changbin would also like this. How are they so perfect together?

He rubs over the skin for a few seconds, before raising his hand again, spanking harder now on the other cheek.

With a moan Changbin topples over, arms giving out under him. His skin is burning and it’s surging up his whole body, lighting him on fire from the inside. He’s never felt better in his life.

“I thought you had such strong arms? You train them all the time but can’t even hold yourself up? So pathetic, my little Binnie.” Chan keeps walking on the edge, seeing how far he can go until Changbin would want to stop.

Again, Changbin surprises him when he pushes himself up again and whimpers.

“P-please, Channie… more.”

Chan presses down hard around the bottom of his dick and his balls to not come, Changbin is being so good and it makes Chan so _ready_, but he needs to take his time, needs to make this good for Binnie.

He takes his hand back to Changbin’s back, bracing him for the next three hits that Chan strategically puts less force behind, but gives no time for getting used to in-between.

It’s easier on Changbin somehow, getting used to the sting on his ass and the warmth soon following after, when Chan soothes the pain with his palm. What he isn’t prepared for however is Chan using more force. A lot more.

Changbin’s body surges forward once more, upper body falling into the pillows as his arms give out under him. Tears well up in his eyes at the pain, moans falling from his lips without pause as Chan smoothes over the sore skin.

Suddenly his head is yanked up by his hair, pulled tight into his neck so that he can see Chan from his peripheral vision. A pleasured scream rips out of Changbin’s mouth and just as precum leaks out of his cock onto the blanket, tears start falling, a fucked-up unison.

Chan is moaning now too, can’t hold back growls and yelps of pleasure when Changbin looks so good with tears running down his face and his ass glowing red, surely bruising blue and purple by tomorrow.

“Colour?” He asks, pulling a bit tighter on his hair, when Changbin only moans in response.

“Green.” The other grunts out, throat pulled tight by the angle his neck is stretched at.

Chan smiles at that, feeling so good that Changbin is into this, that they can both bask in the feeling of each other.

He starts spanking less hard again, worried that because of the already sore-red skin more would be too much for Changbin and the other takes it beautifully, now holding himself steady because of the fist in his hair.

“_More._”, Changbin grits out after taking spank after spank, anxiously waiting for Chan to put his real force back on him. “Please.”

And how could Chan be cruel and not fulfill his wish? So he plays extra mean because of Changbin’s desperate pleading and pulls his hand back, letting it rip through the air and stops it millimeters before it could hit, making Changbin scream out in frustration.

Right as the other opens his mouth to complain Chan takes pity on him, making his last spank count by using all force he can bring up to put on Changbin.

He releases his hair in time for the other to fall forward again, panting and whimpering at the cold air hitting his burning red skin. Tears and precum stain the bedding but neither of them care.

Chan carefully rubs a soothing hand over Changbin’s ass again, bending down and kissing where his back meets the soft flesh of his cheeks, where pale skin transfers to crimson blush.

“Thank you, Channie.” The whisper is audible, even to Chan, who is still peppering featherlight kisses on the beaten skin, making Changbin tremble occasionally.

“Thank _you_, princess.”, Another dip into different things. Based on the moan coming from Changbin a success. “I hope you know to keep your promises from now on. You can turn around, baby…”

Only waiting for it, Changbin turns onto his back, wincing when the skin of his ass makes contact with the bedsheets.

“Maybe I’ll keep breaking them just for the punishment…” Changbin laughs breathily, laying back on the pillow and hoping for Chan to finally touch his rock-hard, angry looking dick.

Chan chuckles, happy at the implication of there being more after this. Always more even though they still have only just begun.

“I remember there was another thing you need to learn. Only touch when you’re allowed.” Chan notices the annoyed grown coming from Changbin immediately, some part of him understanding and just wanting to finally get inside of him, but the dominance outweighing it.

“Look at me, Binnie.”, Chan waits until Changbin’s full attention is on him kneeling next to him on the bed. “Hands over your head like I did earlier.”

Changbin complies immediately, pushing his arms up and crossing his wrists as if Chan was still holding them together. His arms are on full display, making Chan salivate.

From where Changbin is laying he can see the head of Chan’s dragon tattoo snake around his shoulder and onto his breast, nearly close enough to be touching his nipple, but strategically placed so that it wouldn’t be too easily visible under shirts.

Chan of course notices his gaze and puts on another cocky smile.

“You want to touch this, baby?”, he grazes his own fingers across his shoulder, where he knows the ink shines stark against his skin. “Want to touch and kiss and lick your tattooed Channie?”

_His_. Despite Changbin’s fixation on the tattoo that word is what dances around in his head.

“’m yours.”, Changbin’s voice is low, shy even, and Chan is melting for it. “And I wanna touch you so bad.”

“Only good boys are allowed to touch.”, Chan repeats the mantra from earlier. “You want to touch? Then be good and watch, my princess. Don’t move and watch me.”

The older slides his hands over his collar bones and downwards, grazing over his nipples and teasing them lightly, imitating what he imagines Changbin would like to do.

He finally reaches his dick that has been throbbing for _too long _and swipes the precum that has collected in his slit over the tip.

Changbin moans at him, whiny and needy and feeling so desperate to touch, unfair how Chan can touch himself, but he isn’t allowed.

Devilishly, Chan wraps his hand around himself, pumping shallowly a few times and watching how Changbin follows every movement of his hand with his eyes. He pushes his free hand up, mindlessly wrapping it around his neck and pressing slightly. The moan he presses out is breathless and raspy, no voice under his choking grip on himself.

Changbin can’t help but fuck up in the air at that, stopping himself quickly, when the skin on his ass burns at the movement.

Chan keeps pumping himself, flicking his wrist here and there and choking himself harder sometimes, others lighter, building the knot in his stomach up until he is ready to burst.

He knows Changbin can see how close he is by the way his hips stutter and how it makes the most beautiful desperate noises fall from him. Right before Chan feels his stomach tighten, he presses down hard, digging his nails into the hot flesh and stopping his orgasm before it can hit.

The view shouldn’t be so hot. Chan fucking himself to the brink of release but killing it off himself. It’s easily the hottest thing Changbin has ever seen, especially with Chan’s other hand wrapped around his own throat.

He wants him to stop, to come over and choke Changbin instead, to let him help Chan with getting off. Of course Chan doesn’t, as he begins the same torturous play yet again.

The leader loves making others feel pain from intense pleasure, he loves ruining others completely, but the same way he loves ruining himself. And Changbin looking at him in the most desperate manner, shaking by the force he brings up to stop his body from bucking up, is like a drug for Chan. A performance enhancing drug that makes his head spin in pleasure.

Playing the same game as earlier, he brings himself incredibly close, red stains on his neck, where his nails press hard into the skin. Chan is heavenly over-stimulated, his dick feeling even harder than he would be normally and it’s a strain to stop his orgasm once more, but he pulls through for the sake of Changbin fucking the air and spurting beads of precum onto his stomach.

After torturing himself for what seems like years, Chan decides it’s enough, his own body is shaking violently and he knows Changbin would come again untouched if he continued, despite trying to hold back desperately.

Moving forward he drapes himself next to Changbin, laying on his stomach and presenting his back.

“You did well, princess. Doing so well for me.”, Chan says, seeing Changbin’s eyes light up at the praise and wondering again how he was the first to discover this submissive side in him. “You can touch me baby.”

A loud whine leaves Changbin’s lips and he doesn’t move for a second, suddenly the thought of touching Chan too intense, too scary to pull through. It was all he wanted since they started this game and now, he finally gets his reward and he can’t pull through.

Of course Chan notices, it’s as if he can read Changbin like an open book. He draws his arm out and takes Changbin’s hand, loosely laying at his side. Chan takes Changbin’s fingers to his mouth, kissing every knuckle and digit.

“It’s fine baby. You’re fine. You can touch me now. You can do anything you want to do.” He kisses Changbin’s fingers between the sentences and smiles when he sees the younger finally loose tension.

“Thank you, Channie… Thank you. I feel so good, I think I’ll explode and it’s all because of you. It’s so good, you’re so good.” Changbin is rambling thank yous and praises and he can’t stop. Chan melts at it.

He moves forward, silencing Changbin with his lips and this kiss feels different somehow. It isn’t filled with hunger anymore, there are layers to the press of lips and something deep below. Something emotional neither of them can pick up yet.

“Colour?” Chan’s voice is surprisingly sweet when he moves away, pushing his hand out and stroking the soft hair of Changbin.

“Kind of yellow to be honest.” Changbin feels embarrassed at admitting it. Apparently being spanked raw by Chan and being tortured through watching is less scary than touching him.

“Okay, how can I make it better? What can I do for my baby?” Chan is kissing Changbin’s knuckles again. The need to mark him as his own overwhelming Chan all of a sudden.

“Tell me what to do. _Please_, Chan.” As if he never did anything else but plead. Chan moans at the pure desperation in Changbin’s voice.

“Does my baby not know how to touch his Channie? Little Binnie needs help with that?” It’s easy to belittle Changbin like that, to talk down on him like he can't do anything, and for some reason Changbin is into it. He feels small and quite honestly _stupid _in front of Chan and it pulls a needy whine from his throat.

“_Pleeease…_” Changbin is rolling back and forth now, cock throbbing desperately, and he needs something, but can’t get it himself.

“You can sit on me, baby. Sit on me and look at my tattoo and touch me however you like. You can trace my dragon or kiss the sakura or bite a rose. Everything is allowed now, princess.”

And as if Changbin’s only drive is Chan’s voice, he quickly sits up, draping his legs over Chan’s hips and straddling his back.

His cock is laying on Chan’s lower back, rubbing in the space between Chan’s cheeks and it’s the first real friction Changbin gets that night and it nearly sends him over the edge.

With a curse under his breath he rakes his hands up Chan’s sides, bathing in the feeling of his body. For this being the first time he touches Chan like that, it feels incredibly familiar, as if he could feel his own touch vibrate through Chan.

It’s warm and soft and intoxicating and Changbin feels himself fall into a haze of Chan, Chan, _Channie_.

He takes a close up look at the tattoo, drinking in the soft shadowing and strong black lines, it feels as if Chan always had it, fitting perfectly on his back like there had never been a time without it.

This is what opened up the possibility of them playing like this. The tattoo the sole reason for what is happening. Changbin can’t even appreciate it for that long enough, pushing his mouth onto Chan’s skin after only a few seconds.

Changbin places open mouthed kisses over Chan’s back, making his leader moan and writhe into the touch. He peppers them from his waist, where a peony blooms beautifully, up to his shoulder on the neck of the dragon.

It seems like the perfect spot for it, right at the brink of Chan’s shoulder, onto the snaking body of ink. Changbin licks over the spot tentatively and sucks hard, making Chan freeze under him when he realizes.

It will leave a huge dark bruise, Changbin sucking way longer than he needs to while rutting his hips down at Chan, fucking in between his cheeks.

Chan whines at the feeling, blood rushing through his body and alerting his every sense. He can’t help but move his ass into Changbin’s movements, feeling the other there and at another time he might even let the younger fuck him, if he begs for it nicely.

He allows Changbin to suck more bruises into his skin. At the back of his neck, under his shoulder blade and even behind his ear, where he knows the makeup artist will be mad, but he couldn’t care less. Chan allows it until Changbin shudders against him a bit too hard, moaning sweetly into Chan’s ear.

With a smooth motion he pushes Changbin off onto his back, quickly trapping him under himself once again. Automatically Changbin’s arms raise above his head, ready to be held up by Chan once more.

“Good boy.”, Chan praises as he wraps one hand around Changbin’s wrists. “You marked me so good, I think it’s only fitting that I claim you too, right princess?”

Earning another moan from Changbin, slowly getting used to the softer tinge in his voice, Chan kisses his way down to Changbin’s neck, not biting just yet.

“Answer me.”, Chan sounds like he’s fed up already, Changbin not being able to form words annoying him beyond belief. The younger moans loudly at him, pushing his hips up so their dicks rub together. “_Fuck._ Answer me, slut.”

At once Changbin stops, breath hitching and quickly leaving his lips. Chan cringes at himself, not ready for the other to tell him that he went too far.

“_Say that again_.” It’s nothing more than a whine and now Chan is the one who can’t hold back rolling his hips into Changbin’s.

“Answer me, slut.” He spits out, drinking in another moan from Changbin. “Whores answer when they are talked to.”

He might be overdoing it at that point, but the wetness leaking from Changbin’s tip spurs him on.

“Claim me. Make me your slut. _Yours only_.” Changbin’s voice is shaking and breaks at the degrading nickname. Chan’s possessiveness and ego are boosted once more and he’s quick to bite down hard, right over Changbin’s vein, sucking beautiful bruises on his neck.

Once more he takes his sweet time, hand never leaving Changbin’s wrists as Chan leaves hickey’s all over his neck and collar bones.

With his free hand he pries Changbin’s right arm outwards, extending it and laying his biceps bare. Chan licks his way over, tongue nearly dipping into Changbin’s armpit, making him squirm.

He kisses the strong muscle bulging under the skin, before biting down hard, Changbin bucking up and moaning loudly under him. They don’t care one bit if someone walking down the hallway could hear them, right now no one else exists but them.

Changbin’s muscles are still burning from his workout earlier and the sudden pain of Chan’s teeth grazing his skin deepens the burn to something so much deeper, that Changbin can feel his dick release a spurt of precum and twitch heavily on his stomach.

“C-Channie. _Stoooop_. Gotta stop or I’ll c-cum.” How Chan understands the words that come out as a moan, he doesn’t even know himself. But it only makes him suck harder, leaving more and more marks on the inside of Changbin’s arm.

Under loud whines he frees Changbin’s wrist that stays over his head, reaching down to wrap his hand around the younger’s dick. It’s hard and so so warm, heating up his body through the touch.

Changbin’s eyes roll back, finally being touched where he wanted it all along being too much. He tries to hold back, tries to not fuck up into Chan’s hand and it makes him tremble uncontrollably.

Chan dares to move his fist up and down Changbin’s length a few times, feeling him twitch and pulse. With a ragged moan Chan knows Changbin is coming, so he uses his familiar trick and presses tight around Changbin’s base, latching his fingers around his balls and suppressing the oncoming orgasm.

With a jolt, Changbin spasms under him, tears rising in his eyes again, as the feeling of something similar to an orgasm rips through him, however feeling no relieve and need only growing stronger.

Sitting up, Chan laughs at him, cooing at Changbin huffing and pouting into his direction.

“My Binnie thought he could come? Couldn’t hold back with everything his Channie is giving him? So cute, princess. So pathetic.” Chan’s voice is high and the pronunciation exaggerated, like talking to a puppy.

Changbin whines, embarrassed at the words that are so true, yet hurt so badly. However, hurting in the best places. He rubs his eyes, trying to clear his blurry vision and looks up at Chan.

“Channie… _please_. I can’t take this anymore…” He whispers, wincing at the way his voice is ruined. Chan sends him a fake sympathetic smile.

“What is it, princess? Is this too much for my little slut?” Chan can’t help but chuckle at Changbin, cock still laying hard on his tummy and simply waiting for Chan to grant him release.

“I-I…”, Changbin has to swallow hard to stop a sob from ruining his words. “It’s not. I can take it, promise. But I need you, Channie. It feels like…like…”

A loud moan escapes him when Chan grips Changbin’s hair and pulls his head up.

“Look at me, slut. Tell me to my face how it feels.” His voice is like venom that slowly kills Changbin and he can’t suppress a small sob.

“F-feels like I- “, another sob. “Feels like I’m dying. It feels like I’m dying and the only cure is you, Channie.”

The grip in his hair loosens lightly and Chan can’t stop his real smile to appear on his face. He pushes his forehead against Changbin’s and kisses the tip of his nose.

“Shh, princess, everything’s fine. You’re not dying and I’m here with you.”, Chan’s voice soothes Changbin’s screaming thoughts. “You’re so perfect, Binnie. Do you know how good you make me feel?”

Changbin shakes his head at that but can’t help to take pride in it. He is making Chan feel good and no one else. Only Changbin.

“We probably had enough playing around, right baby? There’s so much more we can keep for another time. Wanna turn around for me?”

And Changbin mewls at the thought of _more_, never wanting to leave Chan’s side again if this is how he could make him feel.

He turns around at once, pushing his face into the pillow and propping his hips up, so his ass perks up slightly. His dick rubs deliciously against the bedsheets, but he holds himself back, not wanting to go through a dry orgasm at Chan’s hands again.

Chan climbs behind him, pushing Changbin’s legs apart to kneel down between them and looks at his work. He can see some bruises on his neck and on the inside of Changbin’s arm, can see the bright red skin on his ass, turning purple where Chan hit particularly hard earlier.

Bending down, Chan decides he needs more signs of himself on Changbin, biting into the soft skin on his lower back and making a mark. He can feel Changbin tremble underneath him, when he licks over his work and trails his tongue down until he meets the sore skin.

He kisses over it lightly, making Changbin hiss underneath him at the feeling, which soon turns to moans when he feels where Chan’s mouth is travelling.

Basking in the feeling of Changbin’s hot skin under his lips and the scent of fresh citrussy shower gel filling up his nose, Chan cups Changbin’s cheeks in his hands and spreads them apart, revealing his freshly shaven puckered hole.

Chan can’t hold back a moan at the view, hot breath making Changbin’s rim tremble under his mouth.

It has really been enough teasing, Chan decides, so without hesitation he licks over Changbin’s hole. He can feel the other tensing under him but proceeds to kitten lick over his rim, trying to get him to relax.

Never in his life had Changbin been touched there by a tongue. Never had his tongue touched anyone else there. How? This was easily one of the best feelings Changbin has ever felt in his life.

Subconsciously his hand reaches backwards to bury itself in Chans hair. Shocked he pulls it back after a second, worrying that he will be left by Chan once more.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. It just feels so good, I never felt so good, Channie.” His voice is worked up in the best way, music to Chan’s ears.

“It’s okay, baby. You can touch me.” He removes his mouth just for that sentence, immediately going back down on Changbin to work him open.

With fingers in his hair Chan feels even braver, pushing down harder until Changbin unclenches around him and invites him in. He works him open slowly after that, thoroughly and not caring that his face is drenched in his own spit and he can barely get enough air.

Changbin’s moans above him are reward enough, why would he need air after all? He can feel how easily Changbin relaxes after a while and pulls one hand back from where he is holding Changbin open.

Featherlight, Chan lets his fingers dance over the tender skin and slips his arm under himself, engulfing one digit and wetting it thoroughly in his mouth. He goes back to licking at Changbin’s rim, dipping in slightly with his tongue and then retracting it completely, replacing it with his finger.

It has been a long time for Changbin but he tries to keep his muscles relaxed as best as he can at the first finger entering him. His eyes fall shut and he hides his face in the pillows completely, even this feels better with Chan doing it.

Chan pushes in completely, trying not to stop so he won’t make it even harder for Changbin. He kisses the younger’s skin softly as he pulls out a bit and moves around, trying to get Changbin to relax completely.

A groan comes from Changbin, hips rising in an attempt to make it easier for Chan to finger him. He basically pushes his ass into Chan’s face and Chan bites into where he was kissing soft skin. A warning for Changbin to not overdo it.

Whimpering Changbin takes his free hand up to his mouth and engulfs two of his fingers, trying to distract himself and to silence the embarrassing sounds coming from him.

Chan is moving at a steady rhythm now, pulling out and pushing in easier each time. He feels Changbin clenching around his finger, searching for more so he allows a drop of saliva to fall onto Changbin’s hole, wetness making it easier to add another finger.

Even around his fingers, Changbin can’t hold back louder moans to leave him now and he pulls Chan’s hair tighter, spurring him on to move.

Complying, Chan pulls both fingers nearly completely out to push them back in faster, all while licking where Changbin is stretched around him.

Changbin swears he can feel each knuckle of Chan move inside of him, trying to reach deep but never deep enough. Far too soon Chan kisses his way away from where he had been licking, pulling Changbin’s hand from his hair.

His fingers still momentarily, buried all the way in Changbin’s warmth, to suck one of the younger’s fingers into his mouth. Chan moans around it, beginning to move his own fingers again when a panting Changbin starts to pull out and push back into Chan’s wet mouth.

They move like this for a while, both sucking on Changbin’s fingers and moaning around them, Chan fingering him with vigor.

After a while Chan pulls his head back, pushing Changbin’s hand down, where he spreads his fingers to gape him open.

“Help me here princess, will you?” He asks with a deep voice, not even giving Changbin a choice as he presses Changbin’s finger inside of himself, joining Chan’s fingers.

Chan pushes him in all the way, quickly following with his own fingers and making Changbin feel full and nearly whole again.

Moaning loudly, Changbin is glad his erection is trapped underneath him and not receiving any friction, because if it was any other way, he’s sure he’d come on the spot.

At first, it’s only Chan who moves his fingers, dragging over Changbin’s and stretching him open. The older is quick to pull at Changbin’s hand however, signaling him to move too and after a few seconds they move in and out in unison.

It doesn’t take long for Changbin to drool all over his own fingers, moans dying down to hard breathing. Chan notices that he’s drifting out, away from his control, so he’s quick to catch Changbin’s hand and stop their movements.

“Binnie. Stay with me please. Want to make you feel so good.” Chan is the one sounding desperate now and it snatches Changbin back to reality.

“_Channie…_” It sounds so filthy, wet and obscene and Chan breaks at it. Slowly pulling his and Changbin’s fingers out, he turns the other around and bends over him.

Changbin latches onto his neck, attacking his tattoo again and smearing his drool all over Chan’s skin. The older is searching around under the pillow, pulling out the lube and condom he prepared earlier.

He pulls back and lays the items down next to them on the bed. He grabs the condom and wants to rip into it but is stopped by Changbin suddenly yanking it out of his hands. Utterly shocked Chan raises a brow at him.

“Could we… You know… I’m clean and all. Got tested a few weeks ago.” Changbin is biting his lips, burning up under Chan’s eyes on him.

“You want me to fuck you raw?” Chan only asks to make Changbin more flustered, succeeding when the other blushes even more under his already red skin.

“Y-yes. You’re giving me so many good feelings and I’ve always wondered how that would feel. And also you can… you know… come inside.”

“You let me do all those things to you but are too embarrassed to speak them out aloud? So cute, princess.”, Chan strokes a stray strand from Changbin’s forehead. “I’ll gladly fuck you raw, little one, but I have other plans for where I want to come. Maybe next time I’ll fulfill your wish.”

Finally, Chan opens the bottle and squeezes some of the liquid out, warming it between his fingers. He spreads is onto himself, eyes closing at the sudden attention on his abandoned erection.

An evil plan in mind, Chan bends forward, covering Changbin and kissing him breathless as he takes the bottle down between Changbin’s spread legs. With one hand he uses two fingers to spread his loosened hole open and pushes the opening of the bottle against it.

Changbin trembles at the motion, spreading himself more and more open to give Chan access.

“Since you want me to come inside so badly, I’ll give you a taste.” Chan presses his lips onto Changbin’s the moment he squeezes the bottle, cold lube dripping into Changbin’s spread hole.

It makes him clench and open up repeatedly, sick wet sounds echoing loudly between them, even over Changbin’s whimpers.

Chan throws the bottle to the side, quickly pushing two fingers into the wetness, spreading the lube as deep as he can reach. He wipes his fingers on the bedsheet after, not caring about who would have to clean them later on.

As Chan positions himself between Changbin’s legs, the younger feels his chest tighten at what’s to come, scared and excited and ready for this to happen.

In a spur of the moment Chan decides to change the position slightly, grabbing Changbin’s legs and positioning them over his shoulders, bending him in half underneath himself. Like this Chan would be able to go as deep as he could, definitely reaching the spot where he could ruin Changbin completely.

As he lines himself up, tip pressing against Changbin’s opening and making him loose his mind, Chan checks up on him one last time.

“If I get too harsh just say the colour. Whenever you feel it’s too much state how you are feeling. I won’t stop if you just tell me to stop or whine that it hurts. Only _red _will make me stop.” Chan knows himself. Knows his abilities well enough that he knows he can make people feel pain and knows that the pain is too good for him to stop for, so he makes clear he will continue until one word leaves Changbin’s lips.

“Channie…”, Changbin’s voice is soothing now, despite his excitement at Chan being so close to finally being inside him. “I want this. I want you in every way and I mean that. If you give me rough, I will take rough.”

Chan groans and pushes forward at that, tip slipping inside. He reaches forward, bending Changbin at an awkward angle to capture him in one more bruising kiss.

With wet lips he pulls his head back, roughly grabbing Changbin’s thighs to hold him in place as he pushes forward. Chan does it in a smooth motion, not waiting for Changbin to open up for him until he’s pushed in, skin flush with Changbin.

Eyes rolling back Changbin moans loudly, sound straight from the deepest and darkest fantasies of Chan’s brain, who can only grunt himself, keeping quiet impossible.

Changbin has never felt so full, the feeling of something inside of him nearly forgotten before this evening and now Chan is splitting him in half with his sheer size. He tries to adjust quickly, already feeling Chan pull out and ripping a whine out of him.

As he expected of himself, Chan is lost in his bliss, Changbin so incredibly tight around him it feels like he’s suffocating. He tries to burn this feeling into his brain, savoring the tightness and warmth in case this would be their only time together.

Pulling out he forces his eyes open, despite the feeling of Changbin gripping around him so _tightly_. Chan decides it is more than worth it, making a mental note to maybe film their next time to not miss this face ever again.

Changbin’s eyebrows are furrowed, mouth slightly opened and moans and curses leaving his lips constantly. His eyes are fixed where Chan hovers over him, taking him in the same way.

They stand still like that for a second, trying to really memorize the other. After a few moments it’s Changbin who whines deeply in his throat, missing the feeling of Chan buried deep inside of him already.

He should be embarrassed, feel shame at what they are doing, but even if it would cost his job, or the respect of his family, in this moment the emptiness inside of him overweighs any worry.

Chan presses the tips of his fingers harder into where they are clutching Changbin’s thighs, hoping his grip would leave bruises for the other to remember him.

He pushes in again, moaning loudly at the warm and tight feeling engulfing him once more. Chan is glad they don’t have to use a condom, glad he can feel Changbin skin against skin and their connection so close.

Just like before he leaves no time for Changbin to get used to it, pulling out and steadying on a slow and painful rhythm that has Changbin jolt up on the bed with the pure force behind Chan’s thrusts.

Searching frantically, Chan bends forward, balancing his chest on Changbin’s legs to get an even deeper angle. He slips in deeper, skin pressed together where they meet and Changbin’s head pushes back, back arching off of the bed and into the touch.

In this position Chan can fuck deep and hard into Changbin, hitting that special bundle of nerves at the first thrust. A scream leaves Changbin, chest heaving with not enough air filling him up.

Chan fucks him hard and it hurts, the friction rough inside of him, Changbin not used to the feeling and Chan not giving him the chance to adjust. It burns and makes tears run down his face but Changbin is moaning with pleasure, finally sweetness numbing the pain when Chan hits his prostate spot on.

Chan is plowing into him hard, repeatedly hitting there and it’s nearly too much for Changbin. He feels more awake than he has ever felt, every fiber in his body alert and feeling every small touch Chan is granting him.

White flashes before Changbin’s eyes and he only feels Chan. Chan thrusting into him quick and hard, brushing against his prostate and gripping his thighs harshly. He nearly loses himself in it, Chan’s name the only thing on his lips. Anyone walking by the room would know who is fucking him into the mattress right now.

Tears keep falling and sobs mix with Changbin’s moans of Chan’s name, choking him up and ruining his voice. 

Chan loosens his grip on one thigh and slips his hand to Changbin’s face, wiping away a tear and taking it to his mouth. Changbin can only watch in awe through the veil of tears, as Chan licks the liquid off of his thumb, still fucking him shallowly.

“You look so gorgeous, slut. Feel _so _good.” Chan moans out through gritted teeth, making Changbin whine. Chan fucks into him hard after his words. Keeping the pressure on the younger’s prostate.

Suddenly Chan pulls out, leaving Changbin clenching and wincing at the sudden loss, as he’s turned around, head pushed down into the pillow.

“Ass up.” He orders and pushes a pillow under Changbin’s hips when he follows.

Chan takes no time in entering him again, now loosened up perfectly to just slide in. He drapes himself over Changbin’s back, raking his arms up over his head in the familiar manner and holding him in place at his wrists.

The other hand strokes down Changbin’s body, to rest on the still burning skin on his ass, where Chan’s hips are pressed tight against him.

“Don’t you dare come, princess.”, he whispers into Changbin’s ear, breath hot and wet. “I’ll have to punish you again and I don’t think you can handle any more tonight.” To prove his point, Chan presses his nails into the tender flesh, making Changbin yelp and rut back at him, pressing Chan in even deeper.

“Won’t come. Promise, Chan.” It takes all of Changbin’s strength to get the words out and Chan kisses him for it, bending his head to the side and licking Changbin’s lips open, staying still inside of him.

It doesn’t take long until Chan can’t stand the pressure around him anymore, so he pulls back, pressing Changbin’s wrists down with his weight and pushing his other hand into Changbin’s hair, completely dry by now.

In time with his first thrust he yanks Changbin’s head up from the pillows. It burns, but only ads to the flame inside of him, as he is pounded into harshly again.

As if forgetting his strength Chan pulls at the hair tightly, while rough thrusts push into the body under him.

From this angle he meets Changbin’s prostate again, feeling different this time and making Changbin’s head spin every time Chan’s hips meet his ass with a loud smacking sound.

His ass still burns from earlier and now it’s as if he’s being spanked all over again, this time with Chan’s hips and balls colliding harshly with him.

The room is filled with loud noises, moans and screams leaving Changbin uncontrollably and animalistic grunts coming from Chan after every thrust.

Chan knows he won’t be able to hold back his orgasm again, so he makes his last thrusts count, just like the spanks earlier, and plows into Changbin without mercy, pressing at his prostate each time.

He pushes Changbin’s head down at his last thrust, knot in his stomach nearly popping at the feeling of cold air hitting him when he pulls out. 

“Turn around, bitch.”, Chan spits and pushes Changbin over, noticing them tears staining his cheeks and his mouth open with rapid breathing. “Open your hands for me, Binnie.”

Changbin’s cock is aching with the need to release, but as per usual he follows the order without a second thought, holding his hands out and sitting up straight despite the pain in his ass.

Wrapping a hand around his lubed-up dick, it only takes a few more tucks until Chan spurts all over Changbin’s fingers, first wave flying over and hitting Changbin’s cheek.

Chan pulls himself through it, bathing in the cries leaving Changbin at the view. Chan’s head falls back, eyes closed and tongue hanging from his opened mouth.

Breathing heavily Chan tries to regain his strength to pull through with his plan. He fumbles for the lube and lets himself fall on his stomach, coated finger already probing at his rim and lubing him up.

Changbin’s eyes follow him confusedly, hands still stretched in front of him, hot cum dripping between his fingers.

“Wipe your fingers on my tattoo, get inside of me, lick me clean and fuck me until you come.”

Changbin nearly chokes on his spit. Chan is spreading himself open for him, didn’t even really prep himself and wants Changbin to _fuck _him.

“Did I stutter, slut?” Chan asks when Changbin doesn’t move for a few moments, making him finally sit up and climb over.

A little hesitant, Changbin drags his wet fingers over Chan’s skin, trying to trace the lines of his tattoo with his cum. Wiping until he feels his fingers are clean. He stops then, not sure what to do next.

“What are you waiting for?” Chan is pushing his arm back, trying to get Changbin to move.

“L-lube? Don’t want to hurt you…” His voice is breathy, his erection making even _thinking _hard.

“It’s fine, I know what I can take, Binnie. I promise I’m into this. Just fucking _start _already.” Chan would never admit that he is already hardening up again where his cock is trapped between his body and the blanket. As much as he loves giving others pain and pleasure, he loves receiving it just the same.

Gulping, Changbin lays down between Chan’s opened legs, using whatever spare cum is left between his fingers to at least try and wet his length. He spreads his own precum over the tip, actually getting himself lubed up.

It had been a long time since Changbin had been fucked. Unsurprisingly it had been an even longer time since he fucked _someone_. Lining himself up and pushing the tip in takes his breath away.

He swears under his breath when he pushes in further, Chan being _so _tight around him he can’t believe it. When he’s pushed in completely, he rests his head in Chan’s neck, trying to clear his fogged-up brain.

The sweet yet musky scent of Chan fills his nostrils, mixed with the slightly sour smell of cum, which reminds him of his task at hand. He bows down, eyes tracing the tattoo to where it is decorated with Chan’s cum.

Poking his tongue out, Changbin licks down Chan’s neck until the liquid hits his tongue. He winces slightly at the taste, unused to it since it had been years since he last took a taste, not even of another person but of himself.

Chan is truly giving him a lot of firsts this night.

He laps up everything he can reach, getting used to Chan’s taste on his lips, actually finding some liking in it. The time it takes until everything he can reach is cleaned, is perfect for him to get used to being inside of someone again.

Underneath him, Chan is biting into the pillow, trying to silence the needy moans leaving his mouth at the feeling of Changbin’s tongue on his skin. His skin is burning up at the strain of his dick being hard again, so shortly after coming, but he likes that feeling, loves the way overstimulation hurts him so sweetly.

“Channie…”, Changbin moans beautifully into his ears. “Wanna be good, but I don’t know what to do.”

This is all it takes for Chan’s dominance to rise up again, teeth leaving their hold around the fabric of the pillow. He looks over his shoulder as best as he can with Changbin pinning him down.

“_Fuck_, princess, you’re so cute.”, Chan moans at the feeling of Changbin throbbing inside of him. He moves his arms and crosses them over his back. “Don’t even know how to make me feel good. Have I fucked you dumb, baby?”

Changbin bucks his hips at this, moving slightly inside Chan and making both of them moan in unison.

“_Yessss…_ Like that, Binnie.”, Chan hisses and curls his body up into him. “How about you use those strong arms of yours and hold my arms to fuck me hard? Wanna feel the pain for days.”

Changbin nearly cries out in need. He doubts he can fuck Chan like that, but he’s sure as hell going to try his best.

Sitting back, Changbin uses his hands to grip Chan’s wrists like a steering wheel. Holding his body up with them as he begins to move.

The first drag out has his head spinning and he already feels like he could come. Trying to hold back he quickens his pace soon, ignoring Chan’s pained cries when he doesn’t give him a chance to adjust.

Chan doesn’t even try to hold back now, yelps and whines leaving him at the brutal pace Changbin is keeping up. He feels ripped apart with no preparation, his back burning from the position and insides screaming with overstimulation and he loves it.

When Changbin hits his prostate spot on Chan can’t keep his head up, falling into the pillow with curses and loud moans. It hurts so beautifully and he never wants for Changbin to stop.

“Doing so good, princess. Fucking me like a good slut. Can’t wait to feel you come.” Chan moans between each word, voice broken with the way Changbin pulls out nearly completely and slams back in repeatedly. As much as he never wants this to end, he wants for Changbin to finally release, to give him the reward he so dearly deserves.

Changbin’s hips stutter, breaking the pace and now erratically fucking into Chan’s tightness. His grip on Chan’s arms tightens and he hears him yelp in pain, but he doesn’t care enough to stop.

It takes a few more sharp snaps of Changbin’s hips until he comes deep inside of Chan, body spasming with every spurt of his release.

Chan feels everything and if he wouldn’t have been spent by suppressing one orgasm too much, he would’ve cum from the feeling alone.

Changbin releases Chan’s arms and falls forward, covering Chan and staying inside until he can’t deal with anymore clenching of Chan’s hole around him. He rolls of completely and dazedly looks at Chan, trying to clear his mind.

His body is heaving, tattooed skin rising with each breath and his face is blushed deep red, where Changbin can see it poke out from the pillow.

It takes a few seconds for Chan to collect himself, feeling Changbin’s release trickle downwards slowly inside of him. He finally looks up at Changbin’s fucked out face, lips bruised and eyes glistening and strokes a hand over his chest.

“You did so good, princess. Perfect for me.” He says sweetly, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on the other’s lips, his body aching with even the slightest moving.

Changbin moans at the words, praise moving straight to his heart and making him feel warm and _loved_.

“Thank you.”, he whispers, eyes closing. “Channie, you made me feel things I have never felt before.” Chan smiles and a cute laugh leaves his lips.

“I noticed. Glad you enjoyed it this much, Binnie.” Chan really is, now no anxiety left of having ruined their friendship.

“I love it, Chan. Making you feel good is everything I need, I think.”

Chan feels his heart swell. His sweet Changbin even now only thinking of his pleasure, thankful for everything he was given.

“Want to make me feel even better, princess?” The words float through the air and seem to stop time, Chan’s breath stopping momentarily, waiting for Changbin to answer.

“Always, Channie.” It’s nothing more than a whimper. Changbin feels spent for days but the need of making Chan happy awakens his body once more.

Chan sits up on his knees, body protesting but making his way over to Changbin, who can see his erection now.

“Fuck, sorry, Channie. I thought you came too.” He feels truly sorry, didn’t realize the other was still painfully waiting for a second release.

“Shush, baby. I’m fine.”, Chan makes sure as he rakes his body over Changbin’s, crawling up his chest with bites and kisses all over his skin. “Just want you to clean me up now.”

Before Changbin can realize what he means, Chan is straddling his face. Thighs next to his head and body hovering over him.

“Want to do that for me?” Chan makes sure one last time.

“Of course, Channie.” Despite the disgust boiling in his chest at the thought of licking up his own cum, Changbin of course complies.

Chan spreads his cheeks with his hands, lowering himself on Changbin’s face, erection laying heave over the younger’s nose.

Due to being fucked open, Changbin’s tongue reaches inside easily, tasting the plasticky taste of lube mixed with something else, a bitterness he knows is his own. He tries to mimic what Chan did to him earlier, tracing his tongue around the rim and pushing in sometimes, fucking his tongue in and out.

He can’t help but wince at the taste sometimes, somehow much worse than Chan’s, but he keeps moving his tongue and Chan’s moans above him and his dick twitching on his face, make him feel good about what he’s doing.

After a while, Chan simply basking in the feeling of Changbin’s tongue on his hole, he feels dangerously close to coming again and moves away, leaving Changbin’s lips with a mixture of spit, his own cum and lube.

Chan kisses it away, licking into Changbin’s mouth trying to get a taste of the other. During the kiss the younger can feel Chan’s erection poking into his skin, hot against his own body. He pries his lips away to look at Chan’s face, lust-blown eyes twinkling at him confusedly.

“You’re so hard.” He simply says, earning a cute smile.

“That’s okay, no need to worry about me, Binnie.” Chan assures, trying to latch back onto Changbin’s lips, but being pushed over, the other straddling him quickly.

“I want to make you come though. So it’s not okay. Let me take care of you, Channie.”, Changbin nearly begs, pushing his ass down onto Chan for emphasis. “Trust me please.”

Chan thinks about it for a long second, hands reaching out and stroking over his friend’s chest.

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.” He breathes, wondering what the other would have in store for him.

It takes some readjusting to position himself perfectly above Chan’s length, lining him up with Changbin’s still stretched hole and wetting him with some of his spit.

When he finally sits down, letting his hips fall until he presses flush against Chan’s, Changbin moans loudly. There’s not much pain this time, still stretched out from earlier and without his erection distracting him, he can feel every small throb of Chan’s cock, every ridge and vein.

“_Baby._”, the sound is filthy and Changbin wants to record it and listen to it for the rest of his life. “You sure about this? You’re not even hard.”

Changbin has to take a few seconds to breathe, moaning as he looks at Chan’s beautiful face. He takes it in for a few moments, before bending down and hiding his face in Chan’s neck.

“I want this, Channie. Want you to fuck me and come inside. _Please_.” He knows that Chan would have probably accepted without the plea, but Changbin also knows it will drive him crazy and spur him on.

That exact effect happens, Chan wrapping his arms around Changbin with a moan and bracing his knees up on the bed.

“Whatever you want princess.” And with that he begins fucking up into Changbin’s used hole.

Somehow, he is still incredibly tight around him, clenching at especially hard thrusts and whenever Chan would brush against Changbin’s prostate.

Moans fill the room up again, this time smaller and less desperate. It doesn’t take long for Chan to reach his high, with Changbin whining into his ear and his own hole clutching around nothingness, dick buried deep inside of Changbin.

The younger can feel when Chan finally comes, hips stuttering to a halt and cock twitching inside of him, releasing spurts of the hot liquid, despite having already cum before.

Changbin imagined the feeling before, wondering how it would be like, but nothing compares to this. Feeling Chan’s, _Chan’s_ release inside of him, filling him up and gushing out when Chan pulls out.

As fucked open as he is, it drips down quickly, falling onto Chan’s skin and making Changbin shudder at the loss, clenching in an attempt to keep some of the liquid inside.

They stay like this, breathing in each other’s scent of sweat and musk and cum and just enjoying their presence.

It feels horrible when Chan leaves him to grab the water bottle, making him gulp down some of the liquid to soothe his raw throat.

The older disappears into the bathroom, Changbin soon hearing the noise of running water and the scent of roses fill the air.

Chan comes back then, sitting down at the side of the bed and bending down to kiss him, this time sweet and full of emotions.

“I’m running us a bath, little one.”, Chan strokes a wet hand along the side of Changbin’s face, smiling at the blissed out look on the other’s face. “How are you feeling?”

“Honestly? Empty and really fucking emotional. Feels like I could start crying at any second.” Changbin bashfully smiles back at Chan, tears welling in his eyes again.

“I think you cried enough for tonight.”, Chan says, kissing the embarrassed smile from Changbin’s face. “Also, I’d rather have you crying from pleasure, than from emptiness, right baby?”

Changbin nods, sniffling and rubbing his nose, trying to keep his composure.

“You were so perfect for me, angel. Gave me everything I could wish for and took everything I gave you so perfectly. Thank you, Binnie.” They kiss again, Chan trying to lay all of his feelings into the touch of lips.

“Thank you too, Channie. Like I said, I never felt better in my life. You gave me everything I could ever need and that I didn’t even _know _that I needed. Thank you.” Changbin sits up, wincing at the pain shooting up his spine but kissing his way through it.

“Let’s get us cleaned up, baby.” Chan picks Changbin up as if he weighs nothing, carrying him through the room and into the bathroom, carefully putting him down and helping him into the pink tinted water. He climbs in after him, sitting behind Changbin and hugging him to his chest, while the hotness soothes their burning muscles.

The traces they left on each other are clearly visible now. Countless hickeys all over Chan’s back, lighting up the tattoo and his skin, red marks where Changbin clutched his wrists and held himself up while fucking him. Changbin’s chest and neck scattered in love-bites as well, bruises showing up on the red skin of his ass and in the shape of Chan’s fingers on his thighs.

They would feel it for days and not forget about this night for a while.

“Channie?” Changbin’s voice shakes as he lays his head back, resting it on Chan’s shoulder.

“Yes, my love?” he kisses Changbin’s cheeks.

“This was not a one-time thing, right?” Chan could hear Changbin’s voice break, sounding close to tears. He hums soothingly, pressing featherlight kisses over his friend’s face.

“Definitely not. Not for me at least.” Chan promises, hoping for the same thing Changbin does.

“Good. Because I want to do this over and over and _over _again.”

Both of them laugh now, kissing and smiling and touching each other in the hot water, cleaning the sweat and remainders of lube and cum off their bodies and maybe, just maybe, making out until they rut against each other under the water.

Whatever might happen, they both think to themselves, as long as they are together and they can make each other feel good, nothing will be able to break them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, please leave Kudos and comments, that really means a lot to me and my attention-starved brain. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @ninchannie, I sometimes post spoilers and ideas for upcoming works. 
> 
> If you want to be extra lovely you can share my story, so that I can reach more people (Again: attention-starved).
> 
> Thank you so much for being here and until the next one...


End file.
